Anges gardiens
by Jedi Cathy
Summary: Yuki et Kyo ont un accident... WARNING Shonen ai/Yaoi, ma première fic Kyo x Yuki ^^ *fic terminée* (à suivre dans Sail me to the moon)
1. Chapitre 1

Auteur : Cathy

Catégorie : shonen ai/yaoi (homophobes passez votre chemin !!) sérieux.

Pairing(s) : Kyo x Yuki, sûrement un peu de Hatori x Ayame et peut-être selon mon inspiration du Shiguré x Akito (grrrr!!!! pas touche à MON Akito-mamour !! è_é)

Rating : PG-13 (je ne pense pas que ça va changer...)

Disclaimers : Alors tout le beau petit monde de Fruits Basket appartient à la merveilleuse Natsuki Takaya. Je ne fais que les emprunter un moment parce que je les adore !! ^_______^ (je ne sais pas si je vais les rendre d'ailleurs ^^ *s'accroche très fort à Akito* ^^)

E-mail : sarjalim-angel@freesurf.fr

Note : enfin ma première fic Furuba ! *larme à l'oeil* Je voulais en faire une un peu plus légère, mais ça a dérapé vers le sérieux (à un moment c'était même devenu carrément mélodramatique, mais j'ai trouvé que c'était un peu trop ^^;;;). J'espère que vous aimerez quand même, alors n'oubliez pas de reviewer please ^^

Je tiens aussi à dédier cette fic à Miss EDR vu qu'elle m'en a demandé une (et toi, t'en fais quand ?!! d'ailleurs, je te ramène les DVDs seulement si tu m'en fais une, na ! lol ^^)

**So now, read, enjoy and review please ^_____^**

****

**Anges Gardiens**

_Chapitre 1_

Il se trouvait là, allongé à même le sol. Que s'était-il passé ?

Il avait légèrement mal au poignet, mais il avait surtout l'impression d'avoir été assommé un grand coup, et le flou était encore très persistant dans sa tête.

Il saurait peut-être mieux ce qu'il s'était passé s'il ouvrait les yeux... Cela fut d'ailleurs plus facile qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé... 

Il vit tout d'abord un ciel très nuageux, presque noir. Il allait pleuvoir, c'était sûrement pour ça qu'il était si mal en point. Il n'était jamais très bien les jours de pluie... Les chats n'aiment pas l'eau, c'est bien connu...

Cependant, il vit aussi que, petit à petit, des gens s'approchaient de lui, le regard inquiet, des inconnus pourtant. Il avait dû se passer quelque chose... Et qu'est-ce que c'était que ce léger poids qu'il sentait sur ses jambes ? Il devrait peut-être regarder... Il n'en avait pas vraiment le courage, mais tous ces gens qui tournaient autour de lui commençaient à l'inquiéter...

Kyo se releva difficilement malgré les "ne bougez pas, les secours arrivent" de la foule ambiante. Il cligna légèrement des yeux pour distinguer ce qu'il avait sur lui : un corps fin, presque féminin, un visage pâle, des cheveux gris...

Kyo écarquilla les yeux :  
_ Yuki... souffla-t-il.

Et soudain tout lui revint clairement en mémoire : comment il s'était encore disputé avec Yuki pour une broutille, comment il l'avait encore provoqué en duel, comment il s'était finalement relevé au milieu de la route à l'issue d'un combat dont il ne sortait jamais vainqueur, comment Yuki lui avait crié "attention Kyo !" alors qu'il s'apercevait juste qu'une voiture se dirigeait droit sur lui alors que cette route était habituellement déserte, et comment il avait vu Yuki s'élancer vers lui...

Là tout s'arrêtait. La seule chose dont il se rappelait après était de s'être réveillé, allongé sur la route... Yuki inconscient sur lui. Kyo commença à s'alarmer en voyant que son cousin n'avait toujours pas repris connaissance.

_ Yuki ! K'so nezumi ! s'écria-t-il. Réveille toi baka ! Yuki !!!

Kyo le secoua légèrement sans écouter les inquiétudes de la foule autour d'eux.

_ K'so nezumi ! Dis quelque chose ! Ouvre les yeux !

Il sentit alors quelque chose de chaud lui couler le long des doigts.

Il leva sa main... Rouge... du sang...

Le visage de Kyo se marqua d'horreur et il se mit à crier de plus en plus fort :  
_ Yuki ! Tu m'entends ? Réponds-moi ! Je sais que tu m'entends baka nezumi ! Réponds-moi !!

Il se sentit alors transporté plus loin, mais n'y fit pas attention et continua à crier de toute ses forces.

_ Calmez-vous, jeune homme. Nous allons vous soigner. fit une voix inconnue.

Mais Kyo ignorait tout le reste. Tout ce qu'il voyait encore, c'était Yuki, inconscient sur le bord de la route, son joli visage, couvert par quelques tâches de sang, encore plus pâle que d'habitude.

_ Lâchez-moi ! cria Kyo. Yuki ! Réveille-toi si t'es un homme ! Yuki !...

Il sentit alors une légère piqûre au bras et ses paupières devinrent subitement très lourdes.

Il ne devait pas... pas s'endormir... Yuki... Yuki allait sûrement se réveiller... sûrement...

Et tout devint noir.

_(à suivre...)_

Alors ? qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? Je sais, c'est très court pour l'instant, mais je trouvais que le chapitre se finissait bien là ^^;;

Bon sinon, pour ceux qui ne le savent pas, je mets les traductions quand même (c'est assez basique, mais bon) :  
Nezumi = souris, rat  
Baka = idiot  
K'so nezumi = sale rat

Et j'en profite pour faire un ch'tit peu de pub : nous sommes en train de mettre en place un jeu de rôle Fruits Basket yaoi, si vous êtes intéressé et trèèèès motivé, envoyez-moi un mail ^^


	2. Chapitre 2

Auteur : Cathy

Catégorie : shonen ai/yaoi (homophobes passez votre chemin !!) sérieux.

Pairing(s) : Kyo x Yuki, sûrement un peu de Hatori x Ayame et peut-être selon mon inspiration du Shiguré x Akito (grrrr!!!! pas touche à MON Akito-mamour !! è_é)

Rating : PG-13 (je ne pense pas que ça va changer...)

Disclaimers : Alors tout le beau petit monde de Fruits Basket appartient à la merveilleuse Natsuki Takaya. Je ne fais que les emprunter un moment parce que je les adore !! ^_______^ (je ne sais pas si je vais les rendre d'ailleurs ^^ *s'accroche très fort à Akito* ^^)

E-mail : sarjalim-angel@freesurf.fr

Note 1 : un GRAND merci aux reviewers : Luffynette, Cora, Ichigo, Asuka Okita, Chibishini-sama, Jasynthe et Cyrius, je vous adore !!!!!! ^____________^ et si vous voulez que je vous prévienne quand je publie la suite, n'hésitez pas à demander en me laissant votre adresse e-mail ^^ Merci aussi à Delphine qui a toujours la gentillesse de me relire ^^

Note 2 : Je sais qu'il ne se passe pas grand chose dans ce chapitre, mais fallait en passer par là ^^;;; J'espère que vous aimerez quand même et la suite arrivera bientôt ^^

**So now, read, enjoy and review please ^_____^**

**Anges Gardiens**

_Chapitre 2_

Kyo éteignit rageusement la télévision avant d'attraper un livre. Deux secondes plus tard, il balançait son livre par terre et se retourna brusquement dans son lit : il n'arrivait plus à tenir en place ! Et pourtant cela ne faisait même pas un jour qu'il était là.

Il détestait les hôpitaux, il détestait leurs murs blancs et leur odeur d'antiseptiques, il détestait rester enfermé, et il détestait encore plus devoir rester cloué au lit !

Mais Hatori voulait le garder quelques temps en observations avant qu'il ne puisse sortir, même s'il n'avait qu'un poignet foulé. Au moins tout le monde était parti... A en croire leur visage, il n'allait pas tarder à mourir, et c'était assez énervant... peut-être étaient-ils plus inquiets pour Yuki en fait...

Kyo se rembrunit. Le rat avait eu un peu moins de chance et avait dû se faire opérer de la jambe, où il avait subi le plus gros du choc. Mais Hatori lui avait dit que tout allait bien, il ne voyait donc pas pourquoi il fallait s'inquiéter. Il pourrait peut-être aller le voir...

Kyo se redressa d'un bond. Pourquoi il irait voir cette stupide souris ? Il pouvait juste aller faire un petit tour dans les couloirs, Hatori ne lui avait pas interdit ça quand même ! En plus il était tout engourdi de rester allongé, cela lui ferait le plus grand bien de marcher un peu.

Kyo enfila ses chaussons et son peignoir et sortit de sa chambre, errant discrétement dans les couloirs. Personne ne sembla faire attention à lui, ce qui était très bien. Il avait déjà l'impression de respirer beaucoup mieux qu'entre les quatre murs étouffants de sa chambre.

Cependant, il stoppa brusquement au détour d'un couloir... Hatori... Mieux valait ne pas tomber sur lui tout de même, Kyo n'avait pas du tout envie de devoir retourner dans sa chambre.

Kyo recula doucement pour repartir sans être vu, mais s'arrêta une nouvelle fois en entendant des bribes de conversation.  
_ Ha-san... pour... pourquoi...? Si... s'il ne se réveillait pas...

Kyo s'avança légèrement et put voir qu'Ayame aussi était là. Hatori le tenait dans ses bras, l'air bien moins froid qu'à son habitude. Il semblait chuchoter quelques mots, que Kyo ne pouvait entendre, à l'oreille du serpent. Et le frère de Yuki, la tête blottie contre l'épaule d'Hatori... pleurait...

Le coeur de Kyo sembla s'arrêter. Ayame était là... pleurant... "_s'il ne se réveillait pas_"... Yuki ! Il était arrivé quelque chose à Yuki ! Quelque chose de grave ! Plus grave qu'on avait bien voulu lui dire ! 

Kyo blémit en serrant du poing avant qu'Ayame ne le remarque et se redresse avec un regard mauvais. 

Hatori se retourna alors :  
_ Kyo, tu...  
_ Où est Yuki ??!!! s'écria alors le jeune homme aux cheveux oranges.  
_ Tu devrais...  
_ OU EST-IL ??!!!! QU'EST-CE QU'IL LUI EST ARRIVE ??!!

Kyo s'était mis à crier et Hatori soupira d'un air sombre :  
_ Très bien... Suis-moi...

Le médecin s'engouffra dans un couloir adjacent, suivi de près par Kyo qui, s'en sans rendre compte, avait commencé à trembler. Ayame fermait la marche, légèrement à distance, sans rien dire, ce qui était assez inhabituel. Mais une seule chose préoccupait le chat pour l'instant : Yuki... On lui avait menti apparemment, Yuki n'allait pas aussi bien que ce qu'on lui avait fait croire... Pourquoi son coeur se serrait-il à cette pensée ? C'était vrai qu'il détestait la souris, mais...

Hatori finit par entrer dans une chambre légèrement isolée.

Kyo ferma les yeux un moment, hésitant à les ouvrir, de peur de ce ce qu'il pourrait voir... Mais il fallait qu'il sache...

Et le temps s'arrêta.

Yuki était allongé, relié à de nombreux fils et tubes et couverts de bandages, notamment à la tête. Le plus terrible à la vue de Kyo était sûrement le respirateur. Yuki avait-il vraiment besoin de ça pour respirer ? Il croyait que seule sa jambe avait été touchée, mais tout ce qu'il voyait suggérait bien plus grave...

Kyo ne réussit pas à dire un seul mot, mais Hatori rompit rapidement le silence :  
_ Nous avons préféré attendre pour te prévenir, fit le médecin d'un ton neutre. Mais Yuki n'a pas seulement des problèmes avec sa jambe... Le choc a été très violent... Il a fait un arrêt cardiaque... Nous avons réussi à le faire revenir seulement... il n'a toujours pas repris conscience... Il semble qu'il soit tombé dans une sorte de coma... Même s'il est trop tôt pour se prononcer réellement, nous ne savons pas du tout quand il se réveillera... ou même... s'il se réveillera...

Kyo blémit :  
_ Yuki... murmura-t-il en reculant d'un pas.

Il buta alors contre Ayame qui se tenait toujours derrière lui.

Kyo se retourna et put voir le regard dur que lui lançait le serpent. Ce dernier finit alors par parler d'une voix froide qui glaça Kyo :  
_ Tu es content de toi, chat-démon ! Tu vois ce qui est arrivé par ta faute !  
_ Ayame ! intervint alors Hatori. Calme-toi !

Kyo s'éloigna d'Ayame, l'air horrifié... "Ta faute"... 

_ Non, je ne me calmerai pas ! s'écria le frère de Yuki. Tout est de sa faute ! S'il n'avait pas été là...  
_ Ayame !  
_ Yuki serait en pleine forme ! Tout ce qui est arrivé est de ta faute, neko no baka ! C'est encore toi qui a voulu le battre en plein milieu de la rue, je le sais ! Tout est de ta faute !  
_ NOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNN !!!!!!!!!!!

Kyo avait crié, reculant petit à petit devant le regard accusateur d'Ayame. 

_ Ce n'est pas ma faute... Ce n'est pas ma faute... 

Sans qu'il s'en rende compte, des larmes avaient commencé à couler le long de ses joues, alors qu'il répétait sans cesse que ce n'était pas sa faute.

Il secoua la tête, les mains sur les oreilles, comme pour ne plus entendre tous les reproches que pourrait encore lui faire Ayame.

_ CE N'EST PAS MA FAUTE !!!!!!!!!!!! cria-t-il une dernière fois avant de s'enfuir en courant.

Kyo courut de toute ces forces, la vue brouillée par les larmes, répétant toujours la même phrase, et finit par se retrouver presque par hasard dans sa chambre.

Il s'accroupit dans un coin, les mains toujours plaquées sur les oreilles. Mais il continuait à percevoir tous les mots blessants, tous ces mots qu'il n'avait cessés d'entendre depuis qu'il était petit.

_"Ce garçon ne pleure même pas... Et il se retrouve avec le signe du chat... Chat-démon... Tout est ta faute..."_

_ Arrêtez ! Ce n'est pas ma faute ! s'écria Kyo. Ce n'est pas ma faute...

La voix de Kyo se mua en un murmure tremblant.  
_ Yuki... pourquoi... baka nezumi... pourquoi... ce n'est pas ma faute...ce n'est pas ma faute...  
_ Je sais Kyo... Calme-toi...

(à suivre)

Et j'en profite pour faire un ch'tit peu de pub : nous sommes en train de mettre en place un jeu de rôle Fruits Basket yaoi par mails (http://fr.groups.yahoo.com/group/fruitsbasket_yaoijdr/), si vous êtes intéressé et trèèèès motivé, envoyez-moi un mail ^^ (il reste encore quelques persos ^^)


	3. Chapitre 3

Auteur : Cathy

Catégorie : shonen ai/yaoi (homophobes passez votre chemin !!)

Pairing(s) : Kyo x Yuki, sûrement un peu de Hatori x Ayame et peut-être selon mon inspiration du Shiguré x Akito (grrrr!!!! pas touche à MON Akito-mamour !! è_é)

Rating : PG-13 (je ne pense pas que ça va changer...)

Disclaimers : Alors tout le beau petit monde de Fruits Basket appartient à la merveilleuse Natsuki Takaya. Je ne fais que les emprunter un moment parce que je les adore !! ^_______^ (je ne sais pas si je vais les rendre d'ailleurs ^^ *s'accroche très fort à Akito* ^^)

E-mail : sarjalim-angel@freesurf.fr

Note 1 : toujours un grand merci aux reviewers : Asuka Okita, SLC le Grand, Cyrius, Chibishini-sama, notre très chère modé Karin, Mimi Yuy, Isa aussi et toujours un grand merci à ma bêta-readeuse Delphine ^^ J'espère que cette partie vous plaira car c'est là que l'intrigue commence vraiment à se mettre en place ^^

Note 2 : Je tiens aussi à dire que j'ai beaucoup beaucoup dévié par rapport à mon idée de départ, donc la fic va peut-être changer de nom, je préfère prévenir ^^;;;

**So now, read, enjoy and review please ^_____^**

**Anges Gardiens**

_Chapitre 3_

"_Je sais Kyo... Calme-toi..._"

Kyo rouvrit les yeux... cette voix... 

_ Je sais que ce n'est pas ta faute, Kyo. C'est moi qui l'ai voulu ainsi...

Le rouquin releva la tête et écarquilla les yeux :  
_ Yu... Yuki...?  
_ Tu vas bien, Kyo ?

Le chat cligna plusieurs fois des yeux. Il devait rêver ! Yuki se tenait accroupi devant lui... alors qu'il venait de le voir dans le coma ! Dans le coma bon sang ! Il ne pouvait pas être ici ! Pourtant, il était bien là, le regardant avec une lueur d'inquiétude dans les yeux... 

_ Je... je... balbutia Kyo les yeux toujours écarquillés.

Il se leva soudainement d'un bond :  
_ Baka nezumi ! Tu étais là-bas ! s'écria-t-il. Tu ne peux pas être ici !

Complètement désemparé, Kyo n'avait réussi à s'exprimer qu'avec colère. Il ne comprenait pas du tout ce qui se passait. Lui avait-on fait une blague ? Une sale blague ? Pourtant, il avait bien vu tous les tubes qui étaient reliés à la souris, cala ne pouvait être faux !

Yuki leva alors les yeux vers lui et sourit :  
_ Je vois que tu es en forme... Tant mieux...  
_ Hein... mais...

Kyo était complètement perdu. Il devait rêver ! Yuki ne lui avait jamais souri ainsi, donc c'était nécessairement un rêve... Oui, c'était ça, il avait dû s'évanouir dans un coin et il rêvait, c'était la seule explication, la seule possible... Il allait se réveiller, il allait...

_ Kyo...?

Le chat tourna la tête vers la nouvelle voix.  
_ Shishou... souffla-t-il. Je...

Il revint poser ses yeux sur Yuki... ou plutôt sur l'endroit où il se trouvait, car, à présent, il n'y avait plus personne...

Kyo recula :  
_ Je... Yu... Yuki... Il... il... il était...

Kazuma s'approcha de lui et lui posa une main rassurante sur la tête :  
_ Je sais Kyo, fit-il d'un air concerné. Shiguré m'a appelé et m'a tout raconté. Je suis venu le plus vite possible... Tu vas bien ? Tu devrais retourner te coucher...

Kyo le regarda avec de grands yeux. Il ne dormait donc pas ?! Il n'était pas évanoui quelque part ?! Mais... Yuki... Il avait pourtant bien vu Yuki... Yuki qui était dans le coma à l'autre bout de l'hôpital ! Il devenait fou ou quoi ?!

_ Kyo ?

Le chat releva la tête vers Kazuma. Il était complètement perdu et commença à balbutier :  
_ Je... Je vais bien, shishou... Juste mon poignet... Ce... ce n'est rien...

Son père adoptif lui sourit avant de passer un bras réconfortant autour de ses épaules :  
_ Ne t'inquiète pas... Tout ira bien, va plutôt te reposer...

Kyo se laissa emmener jusqu'à son lit en réfléchissant. C'était clair, il avait eu une hallucination... Le choc de l'accident peut-être... oui sûrement... une hallucination bizarre, mais ce n'était rien d'autre. Il n'avait donc qu'à l'oublier et tout irait bien.

Il soupira, l'air assez sombre.

_ Je suis sûr que Yuki va s'en sortir...

Kyo leva des yeux interrogateurs vers Kazuma qui s'était assis près du lit.

_ C'est bien pour ça que tu t'inquiètes, non ? J'ai croisé Hatori en arrivant... Ayame ne pensait pas ce qu'il disait, il faut le comprendre, c'est son petit-frère... Mais nous aimerions savoir ce qu'il s'est passé, j'espère que tu comprends...

Kyo ne répondit pas, détournant seulement son regard en s'enfonçant un peu plus sous les couvertures. Mais Kazuma sourit gentillement :  
_ Tu n'es pas obligé d'en parler maintenant bien sûr... Fais comme tu le sens... Ne...  
_ Il s'est jeté sur moi...  
_ Hein ?  
_ J'ai vu la voiture arriver, mais c'était trop tard... et... il s'est jeté sur moi... mais c'est moi qui devrait être à sa place... Pourquoi il est toujours aussi stupide ?... baka nezumi... Pourquoi il a fait ça ?...

Le maître en arts martiaux ébouriffa les cheveux de son "fils" :  
_ Il te le dira quand il se réveillera...

Kyo fixa un moment Kazuma avant de répondre :  
_ Il a intérêt ! Et je ne l'ai pas encore battu alors il doit revenir !

Kazuma se contenta de sourire.

**********

_ Il a protégé Kyo...

Derrière la porte, Ayame et Hatori avaient tout suivi de cette conversation, et le serpent, la tête basse, s'était adossé au mur.

_ Je n'aurais jamais cru ça, reprit-il. Je ne suis qu'un idiot...

Hatori posa sa main sur la tête d'Aya :  
_ Maintenant que tu t'en rends compte, améliore-toi et répare tes erreurs...

Le serpent leva les yeux vers le dragon et esquissa un sourire :  
_ Tu es dur avec moi, Tori-san. Mais tu sais bien que je suis incapable de te résister. 

Il fit une pause avant de reprendre de sa voix habituelle :  
_ Tu rentres voir Akito ? Il est retombé malade ?

Hatori soupira :  
_ Oui je rentre, Akito n'a pas très bien supporté la nouvelle... Shigure est avec lui, mais je préfère aller le voir... 

Il fit une petite pause :  
_ Je suppose que tu veux rester auprès de Yuki... Je passerai te reprendre ce soir...

Ayame eut son premier vrai sourire depuis l'accident avant d'embrasser furtivement Hatori sur la joue :  
_ Merci ! Fais attention à toi ! lança-t-il en s'éloignant avec un grand signe de la main.  
_ On ne crie pas dans un hôpital, marmonna Hatori en soupirant avant de partir à son tour.

(à suivre)

Puisque Delphine me l'a demandé, je préfère préciser que "Shishou" est le nom que Kyo utilise pour appeler Kazuma, et signifie en gros "Maître" voilà ^^. 


	4. Chapitre 4

Auteur : Cathy

Catégorie : shonen ai/yaoi (homophobes passez votre chemin !!)

Pairing(s) : Kyo x Yuki, sûrement un peu de Hatori x Ayame et peut-être selon mon inspiration du Shiguré x Akito (grrrr!!!! pas touche à MON Akito-mamour !! è_é)

Rating : PG-13 (je ne pense pas que ça va changer...)

Disclaimers : Alors tout le beau petit monde de Fruits Basket appartient à la merveilleuse Natsuki Takaya. Je ne fais que les emprunter un moment parce que je les adore !! ^_______^ (je ne sais pas si je vais les rendre d'ailleurs ^^ *s'accroche très fort à Akito* ^^)

E-mail : sarjalim-angel@freesurf.fr

Note 1 : toujours un grand merci aux reviewers : THE modé karin ^^, Lady Sto-Helit, Sailor Digitale, Tsuki-chan, Cora (tiens, tu lis aussi ça toi ? ^^), Ankh' et Delphine ^^

Note 2 : alors quelqu'un m'a fait la remarque, donc je préviens : cela se passe à la fin des années de lycée de Kyo, Yuki et Tohru, donc après la fin de l'anime, ce qui signifie que si vous n'avez pas vu l'anime, vous trouverez sûrement des **SPOILERS**, si vraiment vous n'en voulez pas, ne lisez pas cette fic ^^;;; Je suis désolée si ça a porté préjudice à quelqu'un GOMEN NASAI !

Note 3 : il ne se passe peut-être pas grand chose, mais j'aime beaucoup cette partie car elle met en place beaucoup de choses qui vont être importantes par la suite ^^

****

**So now, read, enjoy and review please ^_____^**

**Anges Gardiens**

_Chapitre 4_

Au bout de deux jours, Hatori finit par autoriser Kyo à sortir de l'hôpital, au plus grand soulagement de ce dernier d'ailleurs. Et le chat ne perdit pas une seconde pour se préparer à partir.

De plus, son maître était venu le chercher, et Kyo en était heureux, surtout depuis qu'il savait qu'il allait revivre au dojo. Kazuma le lui avait annoncé la veille : Shiguré avait dû repartir au manoir Soma pour aider Hatori qui devait jongler entre le coma de Yuki et la nouvelle grippe qu'avait attrapée Akito ; du coup, Kyo ne pouvait décemment pas rester seul avec Tohru, et il avait donc été décidé qu'il irait au dojo, alors que Tohru avait été accueillie chez Kisa [ndcathy : comment se débarrasser de Tohru ^^;;; en fait je ne sais pas du tout comment la décrire, alors je la "zappe" un peu ^^;; gomen]. Depuis le temps que Kyo voulait repartir là-bas ! Il était vraiment content !

D'ailleurs, depuis qu'il avait eu cette vision de Yuki, Kyo se sentait beaucoup plus apaisé. La seule autre personne qui avait eu cet effet chez lui était Tohru. La jeune fille avait toujours réussi à trouver les mots justes avec lui. Et voilà que Yuki, ou plutôt son fantôme, ou quoique ce fût d'autre, lui faisait le même effet par un simple sourire... Et maintenant il ne le reverrait plus jamais sourire...

Hé ! C'était quoi ces pensées là ?? Yuki était seulement dans le coma... Et puis... Il s'en foutait de le revoir sourire ou non, tout ce qu'il voulait c'était le battre... et pour cela, il fallait qu'il se réveille ! Ce maudit rat avait intérêt à se réveiller !!!

Perdu dans ses pensées, Kyo finit par rejoindre Kazuma :  
_ Tu as l'air bien rêveur, Kyo...  
_ Hum...?

Kyo releva la tête :  
_ Shishou... pourriez-vous m'attendre ici ?... Je... Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps...

A ces mots, Kyo partit en courant à travers les couloirs de l'hôpital sous le sourire bienveillant de Kazuma.

Le chat arriva alors tout essoufflé dans la chambre de Yuki. Ayamé, qui restait là pour veiller le jeune homme, releva la tête avec étonnement, mais Kyo l'ignora complètement. Il fixa simplement Yuki avec une sorte de lueur de défi dans les yeux et s'écria :  
_ Tu as intérêt de te réveiller en vitesse, k'so nezumi ! N'oublie pas qu'il faut qu'on se batte, alors réveille-toi !

Sans attendre, il repartit alors aussi vite qu'il était venu, laissant Ayamé se demander comment il devait prendre ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

**********

_ Te voilà revenu dans ton ancienne chambre, s'exclama Kazuma en ouvrant la fenêtre. Je n'ai rien bougé depuis ton départ, tu devrais tout retrouver...  
_ Merci shishou, répondit simplement Kyo en posant ses affaires dans un coin.

Son regard fit le tour de la pièce. Revenir là était tout de même étrange... Il s'était habitué à vivre chez Shiguré en fin de compte... Le dojo paraissait étrangement calme en comparaison, même si on entendait vaguement les élèves s'entraîner... Mais il n'y avait pas les couinements du chien, ni toutes les exclamations si naïves de Tohru, et encore moins les cris de ses disputes avec Yuki... Cela faisait vraiment bizarre...

Tout à coup, il vit qu'une lettre était posée sur son ancien bureau. Intrigué, il fit un pas en avant pour l'attraper.

_ Ah oui, tu avais reçu ça, alors Shiguré me l'a donnée pour que tu l'aies au plus vite... Cela semble assez important, non ? sourit Kazuma.  
_ L'université... murmura Kyo en observant la lettre, un peu incrédule.

C'est vrai qu'il avait passé son concours pour entrer à l'université. Il n'y pensait plus du tout, surtout avec ce qu'il s'était passé. Mais voilà qu'il recevait sa réponse.

Kyo hésita un peu. Il avait peur de la réponse tout à coup : il voulait aller à l'université et Kazuma l'y avait encouragé. Il ne savait pas encore ce qu'il voudrait faire plus tard, mais il voulait continuer à étudier... montrer à tous les Soma que le chat n'était pas stupide, qu'il pouvait faire quelque chose de sa vie !

_ Allez, ouvre-la, reprit Kazuma avec un sourire d'encouragement.  
_ Oui, oui, répondit Kyo en se hâtant de déchirer l'enveloppe.

Il sortit la lettre, la parcourut rapidement des yeux, puis la fixa un long moment, les yeux légèrement écarquillés.

_ Alors ? s'enquit Kazuma avec une once d'inquiétude.  
_ J'ai... je suis reçu...

Le maître de Kyo eut un large sourire et ébouriffa tendrement les cheveux du chat :  
_ Tu vois ! Je te l'avais dit que tu réussirais ! Félicitations ! Je suis très fier de toi, Kyo !  
_ Merci shishou, rougit Kyo avec un léger sourire.

Kazuma continua à sourire... mais cette fois parce que c'était la première fois qu'il revoyait Kyo sourire depuis l'accident. Il avait eu peur que Kyo ne se renferme à nouveau sur lui-même. Mais apparemment, son fils adoptif avait commencé à surmonter ce qu'il s'était passé... Tohru lui avait peut-être parlé pour ça... Il ne voyait pas qui d'autre aurait pu sinon...

Le maître du dojo reprit alors un air plus sérieux :  
_ Kyo... Tu vas devenir étudiant maintenant... Si tu n'es pas trop fatigué aujourd'hui, j'aimerais te parler de certaines choses...

Kyo regarda son maître avec surprise, se demandant ce qui pouvait être si important :  
_ Bien... bien sûr shishou...

Kazuma sourit :  
_ Très bien... rejoins-moi dans le petit salon dès que tu seras prêt alors, je vais faire servir le thé...

Kazuma sortit alors, laissant Kyo plein de questions.

**********

Une quinzaine de minutes plus tard, Kyo arriva dans le petit salon où Kazuma recevait généralement les visiteurs qui passaient. La pièce était assez intimiste. Ses murs étaient ornés des trophées que le dojo avait remportés, dont un grand nombre venait de Kazuma en fait, ce qui avait toujours tendance à impressionner Kyo, même si ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il les voyait. Au centre, trônait une table basse où le thé venait d'être servi et devant laquelle le maître en arts martiaux s'était agenouillé.

Un peu surpris par l'apparente solennité de Kazuma, Kyo s'agenouilla à son tour devant la petite table.

Le maître eut alors un sourire bienveillant, ce qui rassura Kyo qui se demandait si on ne voulait pas lui faire des reproches sur ce qui était arrivé, l'empêcher d'aller à l'université, ou quelque chose de plus terrible encore...

_ Kyo, commença Kazuma. Maintenant que tu vas entrer à l'université, j'aimerai te parler de ton avenir...

Kyo se demandait vraiment ce que son maître voulait lui dire. Il n'avait jamais vraiment réfléchi à son avenir, à part qu'il voulait entrer à l'université, battre le rat et faire partie du Junnishi... Il n'avait jamais pensé à autre chose...

_ Je ne passerai pas par quatre chemins : j'aimerais que tu deviennes mon second...  
_ Votre...?  
_ Laisse-moi finir, s'il te plaît. Le dojo a de plus en plus d'élèves, et j'ai besoin d'un professeur adjoint qui pourrait m'aider... Tu pourrais t'occuper des plus jeunes par exemple... Bien sûr, tout cela en dehors de tes heures de cours, et tu serais payé, comme un arubaïto en fait. Tu pourras aussi prendre ton indépendance si tu veux comme ça, je sais que tu arrives à un âge où tu as peut-être envie de voler par tes propres ailes, alors tu...  
_ Mais shishou... l'interrompit brusquement Kyo pour qui tout cela commençait à aller un peu trop vite. Votre proposition me fait très plaisir mais... je... je n'ai pas le niveau pour... enfin pour devenir professeur...

Kazuma releva un sourcil perplexe en fixant Kyo :  
_ Pourquoi penses-tu cela Kyo ? Tu as un très bon niveau... Tu un des meilleurs élèves que j'ai eu jusqu'alors, et je suis sûr que tu feras un très bon professeur... Déjà quand tu étais petit, tu étais d'une patience inébranlable avec Hatsuharu...

Kyo baissa la tête et ses mains se crispèrent sur ses genoux :  
_ Je... je n'ai jamais réussi à battre Yuki... murmura-t-il.

Kazuma soupira : c'était donc ça...

_ Ecoute Kyo, reprit-il, je ne suis pas sûr que je devrais te dire ça, mais tu es bien plus fort que Yuki...

Surpris, Kyo releva la tête en écarquillant les yeux, se demandant s'il avait vraiment bien entendu. Mais le maître continua :  
_ Je vous ai tous formés, et je sais très bien quel est votre niveau, à Kagura, à Hatsuharu, à toi et à Yuki... Et tu es de loin le plus doué, même par rapport à Yuki... Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu n'arrives pas à le battre... Mais la raison n'est pas ton niveau en arts martiaux, c'est tout ce que je peux t'affirmer... 

Les mains de Kyo se resserrèrent à nouveau sur son pantalon :  
_ Je ne sais pas...

Les deux se turent pendant un long moment, Kazuma fixant impertubablement Kyo qui tentait de remettre ses idées dans l'ordre.

_ Ce n'est pas urgent de toute façon, reprit finalement Kazuma. Tu as le temps de réfléchir à tout ça, je ne te force à rien. Je ne cacherai pas que je préférerais que ce soit toi qui me succède, tu es comme un fils pour moi tu le sais... Mais si ton avenir est ailleurs, je ne peux rien faire contre ça...

Il sourit :  
_ Prends tout ton temps, et ne te force à rien surtout. Il s'est passé beaucoup de choses ces derniers temps, alors tu devrais peut-être plutôt te détendre un peu et repenser à tout ça plus tard.

Kyo ne savait pas trop quoi répondre, alors il hocha simplement la tête et se leva.

_ Je vous promets d'y réfléchir shishou, fit-il finalement lorsqu'il arriva à l'embrasure de la porte, avant de repartir vers sa chambre.

Kazuma soupira : il lui avait peut-être parlé de tout ça un peu trop tôt, Kyo devait encore être assez secoué par les récents évènements... Mais c'était fait au moins, Kyo pouvait prendre tout son temps pour réfléchir après tout...

**********

Assis sur le rebord de sa fenêtre, les yeux perdus dans le vague, Kyo réfléchissait depuis un bon moment.

Kazuma lui avait dit beaucoup de choses... Cette proposition d'abord : Kyo ne s'était jamais attendu à ça... Il savait que Kazuma le considérait comme son fils, il l'avait bien compris, même si lui n'arrivait toujours pas à l'appeler "otoo-san", mais de là à la voir comme son successeur... Et pourtant Kyo ne pouvait nier que cette proposition lui plaisait. Il aimait les arts martiaux plus que tout, et pouvoir enseigner cette passion était très attrayant...

Mais il y avait un autre problème : Yuki... Son maître lui avait dit qu'il était le plus fort, alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à le battre ? C'était insensé !! Son maître devait se tromper, il n'y avait pas d'autres explications puisqu'il ne lui aurait jamais menti... ou alors... pour qu'il accepte...

Kyo secoua vivement la tête : son maître ne lui mentait pas ! Il devait tout simplement se tromper, ou alors...

_ Tu devrais accepter...

Kyo sursauta :  
_ Nani ?!

Il tourna la tête... cette voix... 

De surprise, Kyo perdit l'équilibre et tomba de son appui de fenêtre sur les lattes de sa chambre, mais se redressa aussitôt en pointant du doigt la personne qui venait de parler :

- T-...Toi ?!!!

(à suivre)

Alors pour le nouveau vocabulaire (on m'a dit que c'était utile alors je continue ^^) :  
- arubaïto = job étudiant (c'est comme ça qu'on appelle les petits jobs que se trouvent les étudiants au Japon et ça vient de l'allemand "arbeït" ^^)  
- Junnishi = le nom des douzes signes, en français, ils traduisent ça par "les douzes" il me semble...  
- otoo-san = père, papa  
- nani = quoi

Sinon, j'aimerais prévenir que pour l'instant le jeu de rôle est complet ^^;;; Mais pour ceux que ça intéresse, il y a une nouvelle mailing-list qui s'est ouverte pour parler de Furuba surtout, un peu de yaoi, s'échanger des fics, des fanarts, des adresses de sites... Si vous voulez vous inscrire, voilà l'adresse : ^^ (c'était le petit quart d'heure de pub de Cathy ^^)


	5. Chapitre 5

Auteur : Cathy

Catégorie : shonen ai/yaoi (homophobes passez votre chemin !!)

Pairing(s) : Kyo x Yuki, sûrement un peu de Hatori x Ayame et peut-être selon mon inspiration du Shiguré x Akito (grrrr!!!! pas touche à MON Akito-mamour !! è_é)

Rating : PG-13 (je ne pense pas que ça va changer...)

Disclaimers : Alors tout le beau petit monde de Fruits Basket appartient à la merveilleuse Natsuki Takaya. Je ne fais que les emprunter un moment parce que je les adore !! ^_______^ (je ne sais pas si je vais les rendre d'ailleurs ^^ *s'accroche très fort à Akito* ^^)

E-mail : sarjalim-angel@freesurf.fr

Note : merci à tous les reviewers ^________^ : Tsuki-chan (finalement Akito va pas apparaître beaucoup dans cette fic, gomen ! ^^;;;), Sohma Risa, Nagisa, et puis tous ceux qui ont reviewé Nouvel An ^^ (par contre, je suis désolée, mais Nouvel An est un chapitre unique ^^;;). Et puis je dédie ce chapitre à Ankh' en lui souhaitant un très bon rétablissement ^^

**So now, read, enjoy and review please ^_____^**

**Anges Gardiens**

_Chapitre 5_

_- T-...Toi ?!!!_

Kyo cligna des yeux : il n'y avait plus aucun doute, l'accident avait eu des séquelles bien plus importantes qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé.

Il ferma les yeux un moment. Il lui fallait seulement un peu de repos et tout redeviendrait comme avant. C'est ça ; il allait prendre un bain bien chaud et irait se coucher tout de suite après ; demain cela irait mieux.

Il rouvrit les yeux... et eut un mouvement de recul si soudain qu'il buta contre le mur.

_ Ca va ?  
_ K'SO NEZUMI ! s'écria Kyo. Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ? Tu es dans le coma, à l'hôpital, DANS LE COMA !!

Accroupi auprès de lui, Yuki le regardait d'un air incrédule.

_ Je voulais voir si tu allais bien, c'est tout, répondit-il à Kyo comme si c'était tout à fait normal.  
_ Mais... Mais les gens dans le coma ne rendent pas des visites comme ça ! 

Kyo se releva d'un bond et commença à faire le tour de la pièce en se massant les tempes :  
_ Et voilà que je parle à une vision, je ne vais pas bien du tout moi, il faut que je me calme...

Kyo rouvrit lentement un oeil et soupira : la souris était toujours là, agenouillée près de la fenêtre, en train de le regarder avec une certaine inquiétude.

_ Très bien, je vais prendre un bain et je vais me coucher, fit-il d'un ton exaspéré en allant chercher une serviette dans son sac.  
_ Kyo !  
_ QUOI ?! s'écria Kyo en se retournant vers Yuki.

Puis il refit tout aussi rapidement demi-tour vers la porte :  
_ Non, je ne dois pas répondre à quelque chose qui n'existe pas.  
_ Mais je suis là baka neko !

Kyo se tourna une nouvelle fois vers Yuki en brandissant son poing :  
_ Répète un peu ça, k'so nezumi ! Toi qui est si intelligent, explique-moi comment tu arrives à être dans le coma à l'hôpital et en pleine forme ici en même temps ! C'est impossible !  
_ Pourquoi ? s'écria alors le rat.  
_ Mais... ce n'est pas normal, c'est tout !  
_ Et se transformer en chat, c'est normal peut-être ?

Yuki 1 - Kyo 0

Exaspéré le chat se laissa tomber en tailleur devant Yuki :  
_ Très bien, donc tu es bel et bien devant moi alors que ton corps est à l'hôpital, donc tu es une sorte de fantôme ?

Yuki réfléchit un instant et sourit :  
_ On peut dire ça comme ça.  
_ Et donc tu as décidé de venir me hanter ou de me rendre fou...  
_ Non ! Je voulais juste voir si tu allais bien !  
_ Tiens donc, le rat s'inquiète pour moi, donc c'est vraiment une vision. reprit Kyo en se relevant pour se diriger vers la porte.  
_ Mais Kyo...

Cependant cette fois-ci le chat ne répondit rien et partit vers la salle de bain en tentant de garder son calme.

*********

Kyo se sentait déjà un peu mieux. Ce n'était peut-être qu'une sorte de rêve après tout.

Mais quand il ôta son sweat-shirt [ndcathy : Kyo torse nu !!! *____*], Kyo sentit comme un léger courant d'air lui caresser le bas du dos.

_ Je n'avais jamais vu que tu avais une petite cicatrice là...

Le chat fit un bond en se retrounant.

_ Baka nezumi ! Sors d'ici !   
_ Non !  
_ Non ?   
_ Je veux que tu me crois, tu n'es pas fou Kyo.  
_ Bien sûr que si ! Je suis en train de parler à... à du rien !...  
_ Mais je suis vraiment là, je m'inquiétais alors...  
_ Si tu t'inquiétes vraiment, pourquoi tu ne sors pas du coma pour vérifer de tes propres yeux que je vais bien ! explosa Kyo qui avait l'air de bouillir de colère.

Yuki le regarda avec de grands yeux étonnés, puis baissa la tête :  
_ Je ne peux pas, murmura-t-il. Excuse-moi, Kyo...  
_ Tu parles, se renfrogna le chat, tu veux juste me faire devenir dingue... K'so nezumi...

Un grand silence s'abattit dans la salle de bain, et Kyo commença à déboutonner son pantalon [ndcathy : strip-tease !! *___* ]. Il s'aperçut alors que Yuki n'était plus là. "Bon débarras" pensa le chat avant de se plonger entièrement dans son bain.

Il s'appuya sur le rebord de la baignoire et ferma les yeux en réfléchissant à ce qui s'était passé. Il remarqua alors que, finalement, il avait accepté l'idée qu'il avait bien eu en face de lui une sorte de fantôme de Yuki. Après tout, il était vrai que ce n'était pas plus fou que la malédiction du Junnishi, alors peut-être qu'il avait réellement eu l'esprit de Yuki face à lui... 

Cette pensée énerva Kyo : pourquoi cette stupide souris ne voulait-elle pas se réveiller alors ? Et pourquoi cela l'énervait autant ? 

Kyo soupira. Mieux valait ne pas y penser, Yuki était la dernière de ses préoccupations après tout...

(à suivre)

Hum, je sais que c'est court... Je n'arrive pas à faire de longs chapitres sur cette fic -_- En plus il ne se passe pas grand chose non plus... Bon promis, vous en saurez un peu plus au prochain chapitre ! (par contre je ne sais pas quand il arrivera ^^;;). Et aussi, excusez-moi pour le petit délire de la salle de bain... cela aurait pu se passer ailleurs en fait, mais bon... c'est plus marrant comme ça, surtout que l'auteur peut imaginer Kyo dans la salle de bain lol ^^


	6. Chapitre 6

Auteur : Cathy

Catégorie : shonen ai/yaoi (homophobes passez votre chemin !!)

Pairing(s) : Kyo x Yuki, sûrement un peu de Hatori x Ayame... quant à Shiguré x Akito... je pense pas finalement (je suis trop jalouse lol ^^ et puis j'suis un peu obsédée par le couple Kureno x Akito en ce moment ^^;;;), mais on verra quand même Akito !

Rating : PG-13 (je ne pense pas que ça va changer...)

Disclaimers : Alors tout le beau petit monde de Fruits Basket appartient à la merveilleuse Natsuki Takaya. Je ne fais que les emprunter un moment parce que je les adore !! ^_______^ (je ne sais pas si je vais les rendre d'ailleurs ^^ *s'accroche très fort à Akito* ^^)

E-mail : sarjalim-angel@freesurf.fr

Note : et voilà un chapitre plus long que d'habitude ^______^ J'espère que vous aimerez ! Sinon, je suis en train de me dire que je ferais peut-être une suite qui serait cette fois-ci un peu plus "expressive", ça vous tente ? 

Aussi, j'ai entamé une nouvelle fic, mais une originale cette fois, toujours yaoi, avec des pirates, de l'action et du mystère ^^ Elle s'appelle Alma de sangre et vous pouvez la trouver sur fictionpress.net *petit quart d'heure de pub* ^^

Et puis toujours un grand merci à tous eux qui m'encouragent : Ffelina, Ichigo (t'inquiète, il arrivera rien à Kyo ^^), Saael' (c'est vrai que j'aime bien Tohru... surtout quand on la compare à une quelconque Relena ou Aya lol ^^), Sohma Risa, et Ankh' ^^ Bonne lecture !

**So now, read, enjoy and review please ^_____^**

**Anges Gardiens**

_Chapitre 6_

Cela faisait maintenant trois jours que Kyo était rentré de l'hôpital.

La vie reprenait lentement son cours, mais le chat ressentait une sorte de mal à l'aise qu'il n'aurait su expliquer. Il mettait ça sur le dos d'un certain ennui qui l'avait gagné. Certes il était plus libre qu'à l'hôpital, mais Hatori l'avait mis en convalescence et son poignet foulé ne lui permettait pas de reprendre un entraînement intensif... Et il ne pouvait plus non plus se disputer avec le rat, non pas que cela lui manquait, mais cela lui aurait donné un peu de distraction.

D'ailleurs, il n'avait plus revu la souris depuis l'épisode de la salle de bain, lui qui avait commencé croire que tout cela n'était pas qu'un rêve. Mais après tout, il n'avait plus rien à dire à ce maudit Yuki ; s'il voulait lui parler, il n'avait qu'à se réveiller plutôt que de venir en pseudo-fantôme.

Et voilà qu'il recommençait à penser à cette satanée souris ! Kyo trouvait que cela arrivait un peu trop souvent en ce moment, qu'est-ce qui ne tournait pas rond chez lui ? 

Kyo soupira : c'était peut-être le fait d'être revenu dans leur habitation commune. Mais Kyo voulait réccupérer certaines de ses affaires qu'il avait laissées là. Il avait déjà rassemblé ses vêtements et plusieurs livres... mais impossible de remettre la main sur son dictionnaire anglais... Pourtant, il avait l'habitude de le ranger avec ces autres livres scolaires, qu'est-ce qu'il avait pu en faire ? 

Kyo chercha un peu partout dans sa chambre, dans son armoire, sous son lit... Bon sang, c'était pas croyable ! Kyo resta dubitatif un long moment en essayant de se remémorer où il avait bien pu le mettre.

_ Mais oui ! s'écria-t-il. Baka neko ! reprit-il pour lui-même en attrapant le carton qu'il avait rempli. [ndc : sais pas pourquoi, mais je vois très bien, Kyo s'engueuler tout seul quand il fait une bourde ^^;;;].

Son carton dans les bras, Kyo se dirigea à grands pas vers l'autre bout du couloir... la chambre de Yuki... Kyo stoppa net à l'entrée de la pièce...

Certes, il se souvenait très bien que Yuki lui avait emprunté son dictionnaire, mais... c'était la chambre de Yuki ! Il n'était jamais entré dans la chambre du rat ! 

Kyo secoua la tête : quelle réaction stupide ! C'était une chambre comme les autres après tout... Et Kyo ne comprit pas pourquoi cela lui fit mal au coeur de voir cette chambre sans son occupant [ndc : gros bêta va !].

Il n'eut pas longtemps à chercher, le dictionnaire se trouvait bien rangé sur le bureau du rat, mais là se trouvait aussi une autre chose, une lettre... Kyo n'eut aucun mal à reconnaître d'où elle venait, l'université, la même que celle qu'il avait postulée... Kyo resta interdit quelques instants. Avec les notes qu'il avait, Yuki aurait pu faire une grande école, alors pourquoi venir dans *son* université ? 

Le chat soupira : le jour où il comprendrait cette satanée souris serait à marquer d'une pierre blanche ! Et puis après tout, il s'en fichait, Yuki pouvait bien ce qu'il lui plaisait, cela lui était complètement égal... même si cela l'énervait de ne pas savoir ! [ndc : baka neko !! ^^;;;]

_ Baka nezumi ! lâcha-t-il presque sans s'en rendre compte avec un petit air de dédain.

Kyo allait ainsi repartir, mais il ne put s'empêcher de remarquer l'attrayante bibliothèque que possédait aussi le rat. Et lui qui ne savait plus quoi lire... 

Le chat se mordilla la lèvre dans un instant d'hésitation, puis reposa son carton. Après tout le rat n'était pas là, alors il pouvait bien jeter un coup d'oeil. 

Voyons... Il y avait beaucoup de choses qu'il avait déjà lues... Tiens, il ne savait pas que Yuki lisait des mangas... Kyo n'était pas très au courant lui-même de tout ça, mais il pourrait peut-être voir ce que ça donnait... Il embarqua quatre volumes d'une série au hasard [ndc : qu'est-ce que je m'amuse là ^_______^] et quelques autres livres qu'il ne connaissait pas, avant de se décider à rentrer pour de bon.

**********

_ Tada-ima !

Kyo se déchaussa rapidement et monta déposer ses affaires dans sa chambre. Il frotta doucement son poignet encore un peu douloureux, surtout après être revenu avec un carton aussi lourd, avant de redescendre dans la cuisine prendre un bon verre de lait bien mérité.

_ Dans une semaine ?

Kyo stoppa net en entendant la voix de son maître. Il n'avait pas vu qu'il y avait un visiteur...

_ Oui, répondit l'autre voix. Hatori pense que cela ne changera pas grand chose de toute façon...  
_ Je vois...  
_ Nous pensions qu'il fallait mieux vous le dire avant...

Il y eut un grand silence et Kyo passa sa tête par la porte du petit salon :  
_ Shishou ?  
_ Kyo ! sourit Kazuma en relevant la tête vers lui. Tu as fait vite...  
_ Bon, je crois que je vais y aller moi...

Kyo se tourna vers l'invité de Kazuma :  
_ Shiguré ? 

Le coeur de Kyo fit un bon dans sa poitrine.

_ Il s'est passé quelque chose ? reprit-il aussitôt.

Shiguré sembla étonné par sa question, mais ne tarda pas à sourire en se relevant :  
_ Mais non voyons, on m'a juste envoyé voir si tout allait bien.

Kyo eut la désagréable impression qu'on ne lui disait pas toute la vérité, et il allait répliquer quand il vit Shiguré s'approcher de lui avec un air goguenard :  
_ Pourquoi... Tu ne t'inquiéterais pas pour Yuki par hasard ?

Kyo rougit violemment à cette remarque et s'écria :  
_ Pourquoi je m'inquiéterais pour ce maudit rat ?!! Je n'en ai rien à faire ! 

Kazuma sourit et Shiguré rit doucement :  
_ Bien sûr... Sayônara Kazuma [ndc : je crois que Shiguré met un suffixe à Kazuma mais sais plus lequel ^^;;; gomen] reprit-il en inclinant la tête devant le maître du dojô. Ja ne, Kyon-chan !  
_ Ne m'appelle pas comme ça ! hurla Kyo en le poursuivant dans le couloir l'air furieux.

Mais Shiguré était déjà sur le point de partir. Il se sentit alors attrapé par un pan de son kimono, et, un peu surpris, il se retourna :  
_ Kyo ?

La tête baissée, telle que Shiguré ne pouvait réellement distinguer son expression, Kyo murmura :  
_ Shiguré... Tu savais que... Yuki avait postulé la même université que moi ?

Shiguré resta interdit quelques instants avant de soupirer :  
_ Ah oui... tu as vu l'enveloppe, c'est ça... Yuki voulait tenter le coup, c'est tout, mais n'en parle pas s'il te plaît, d'accord ?

Kyo releva la tête en écarquillant les yeux :  
_ Pourquoi ?

Shiguré se gratta la tête d'un air embêté :  
_ Je ne sais pas si je devrais te dire ça... Mais Yuki n'y serait pas allé de toute façon... Akito lui a interdit de poursuivre ses études... Il devait rentrer au manoir Soma à la fin de votre année scolaire et y rester cette fois...

Kyo recula d'un pas, l'air incrédule :  
_ Il ne pourra pas aller à l'université ?

Shiguré secoua la tête :  
_ Mais tellement de choses se sont passées depuis, soupira-t-il. Bon repose-toi bien, Kyo...

Sur ce, il sortit, laissant le chat ruminer ses pensées.

**********

Kyo se coucha relativement tôt ce soir-là. Il n'arrêtait pas de repenser à ce que Shiguré lui avait dit... Il n'aurait jamais penser qu'Akito puisse aller jusque là ! C'était complètement aberrant !

Le chat s'étala de tout son long sur son futon en croisant ses bras derière sa tête. Il avait beau détester cette satanée souris [ndc : *pleurs* stupide chat qui comprend rien !!!], elle ne méritait pas ça tout de même ! Et pourquoi devait-il toujours obéir à Akito ? Et pourquoi personne ne disait rien ?

Kyo fronça les sourcils :  
_ Yuki... soupira-t-il.

Il resta un petit moment sans bouger avant de sentir un léger, très léger courant d'air sur sa main.

_ Je suis désolé Kyo...

[à suivre...  
ah ah vous y avez cru, ne ? bon allez, je continue, de toute façon, tout le monde sait qui c'est lol ^^... Hum... Je crois que j'ai abusé des bonbons à la violette aujourd'hui ^^;;; En tout cas voilà un des plus beaux passages selon moi ^_____^]

_ Je suis désolé Kyo...  
_ Nani ?...

Kyo tourna la tête pour voir deux grands yeux violets qui le regardaient tristement.

Le chat eut alors un mouvement de recul et s'écria :  
_ Qu'est-ce que tu fais dans mon lit k'so nezumi !!

Yuki s'agenouilla sur le futon :  
_ Tu m'as appelé, répondit-il simplement.

Kyo leva un sourcil perplexe avant de se souvenir qu'il avait effectivement murmuré son nom :  
_ Alors à chaque fois que je dis ton nom, tu penses que je t'appelles ? râla-t-il.

Yuki baissa la tête cachant ses yeux à la vue de Kyo :  
_ Non mais... je voulais aussi m'excuser...

Kyo secoua la tête d'un air exaspéré :  
_ Et pourquoi ? T'as rien fait à ce que je sache...  
_ Si... parce que je ne peux pas venir te parler de vive voix...

Kyo fixa un long moment la souris. Il avait effectivement reproché à Yuki de ne pas se réveiller pour venir lui parler d'homme à homme au lieu d'envoyer son fantôme... Kyo le pensait réellement, mais maintenant...

_ C'est à cause d'Akito, soupira-t-il finalement.

Yuki releva subitement la tête, ses grands yeux interrogateurs posés sur le chat qui continua :  
_ Tu ne veux pas repartir au manoir...

Yuki baissa une nouvelle fois la tête en acquiesçant doucement.

_ Baka nezumi ! s'écria Kyo. T'es quand même pas obligé de faire tout ce qu'il te dit ! Si tu ne veux pas y retourner, tu n'y vas pas, c'est tout !

Kyo se tut et le silence s'apesantit lourdement dans la pièce avant que Yuki ne réponde dans un murmure :  
_ Je n'ai plus envie de me battre, Kyo... J'en ai assez, c'est trop dur tout seul...

Kyo ne sut quoi répondre. Il vit seulement quelques gouttes perler sur les joues de la souris et sans s'en rendre compte il tendit la main vers la tête de son cousin... 

Du vide... Kyo sentit comme une légère caresse lorsqu'il atteignit les cheveux de Yuki, mais il se rendait bien compte qu'en fait, il n'y avait rien. Sa main pouvait traverser l'image de Yuki qu'il avait devant lui... Yuki n'était pas là et cela lui serra le coeur.

Mais s'apercevant de ce qu'il venait de faire, Kyo se releva d'un bond en se tournant pour que le rat ne voit pas les rougeurs qu'il sentait apparaître sur ses joues.

_ Ah, arrête de pleurer, k'so nezumi ! râla-t-il doucement. C'est bon pour le femmelettes ça ! Et puis t'es pas seul, si tu voulais demander à ton frère, j'suis sûr qu'il t'aiderait, et puis il y a Tohru aussi... Et j'veux bien t'aider aussi... faut bien que j'arrive à te battre un jour ! rajouta-t-il en s'apercevant que ce qu'il avait dit pouvait porter à confusion.  
_ Hmm... entendit-il en guise de réponse.

Kyo se retourna alors pour voir un Yuki tout sourire... ce qui le mit dans tous ses états... Il ne l'avait jamais vu avec un aussi beau sourire auparavant... Il était tellement mignon comme ça...

Yuki... Mignon... 

Kyo se dirigea à grands pas vers la fenêtre pour cacher une nouvelle fois les rougeurs qui remontaient à ses pommettes. Bon sang, il y avait vraiment quelque chose qui ne tournait pas rond chez lui ! Yuki n'était pas mignon ! Yuki n'était qu'un sale rat pleurnichard qui avait décidé de le hanter jour et nuit, alors non ! Yuki n'était pas mignon !

_ Merci Kyo... reprit alors Yuki dans son dos. Je vois que tu m'as empreinté des livres.  
_ Pourquoi, tu ne veux pas ? râla Kyo toujours à sa fenêtre.  
_ Non, non, répondit Yuki, c'est juste que... je ne pensais pas que tu prendrais ça... Mais tu fais comme tu veux...   
_ Tant mieux...  
_ Il faut que j'y aille Kyo [ndc: où ça ? O_o lol] et merci encore...

Le chat ressentit alors une nouvelle fois un léger courant d'air et se tourna pour voir que la souris avait disparu. Kyo se laissa alors tomber sur son futon et jeta un coup d'oeil au carton qu'il n'avait pas encore déballé... Gravitation... Il pouvait essayer de lire ça ce soir...

Kyo attrapa alors le premier volume et s'allongea pour commencer tranquillement sa lecture, jusquà ce que...

Kyo se redressa d'un bond et fixa le manga les yeux ronds. Il attrapa le volume suivant qu'il feuilleta rapidement, puis le suivant... 

Le chat devint alors aussi rouge qu'une tomate bien mûre avant de s'écrier :  
_ Yuki Soma !! Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc ?!!

(à suivre, le vrai cette fois lol ^^)

Voili voilou, j'espère que ça vous a plu ^______^ En tout cas je me suis beaucoup amusée à écrire ce chapitre ^^  
Alors pour ceux qui ne le savent pas, Gravitation c'est... Et puis non, je dirais rien, vous devriez savoir lol Sinon, attendez le prochain chapitre ou fouillez sur le net ^__~


	7. Chapitre 7

Auteur : Cathy (sarjalim-angel@freesurf.fr)

Catégorie : shonen ai/yaoi (homophobes passez votre chemin !!)

Pairing(s) : Kyo x Yuki, sûrement un peu de Hatori x Ayame... quant à Shiguré x Akito... je pense pas finalement (je suis trop jalouse lol ^^ et puis j'suis un peu obsédée par le couple Kureno x Akito en ce moment ^^;;;), mais on verra quand même Akito !

Rating : PG-13 (je ne pense pas que ça va changer...)

Disclaimers : Alors tout le beau petit monde de Fruits Basket appartient à la merveilleuse Natsuki Takaya. Je ne fais que les emprunter un moment parce que je les adore !! ^_______^ (je ne sais pas si je vais les rendre d'ailleurs ^^ *s'accroche très fort à Akito* ^^)

Note : et voilà l'avant-dernier chapitre... vous trouvez ça snif ? et bah si vous êtes gentils je ferai une suite (ai plein d'idées ^^) Par contre, je ne sais pas quand va arriver le dernier chapitre... avec les exams qui approchent, ça va peut-être être un peu long... mais on sait jamais ^^

Je remercie toujours tous les reviewers : Manu, Sophie Black, Saael', Amrisse, Sohma Risa, Jasynthe, Sam, et bien sûr the modé ^^... Vu vos reviews, j'ai l'impression que mon idée pour Gravi était bonne *toute contente* ^^

**So now, read, enjoy and review please ^_____^**

**Anges Gardiens**

_Chapitre 7_

__ Yuki Soma !! Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc ?!!_

_ Du yaoi...

Kyo se retourna brusquement pour voir deux grands yeux violets regarder par-dessus son épaule, et ne put s'empêcher de s'emporter :  
_ Du quoi ?? Moi je vois deux hommes qui s'embrassent, c'est tout !  
_ Et alors ?

Kyo le regarda d'un air surpris en clignant des yeux :  
_ Mais... Mais... c'est un garçon et une fille normalement, alors pourquoi tu lirais...

Kyo écarquilla encore plus les yeux :  
_ Yuki... tu serais...

Kyo ne réussit pas à finir sa phrase devant l'évidence qui apparaissait à ses yeux, et Yuki baissa la tête alors que quelques rougeurs montaient à ses joues [ndc : pourquoi un "fantôme" ne pourrait pas rougir, non mais !! ^^;;] :  
_ Je te dégoûte ? fit-il tristement.

Le chat détesta voir cette expression chez son cousin et il leva les yeux d'un air gêné :  
_ Nan, c'est pas ça, c'est juste que je ne pensais pas que... enfin tu vois... tu restes cet idiot de rat de Yuki, c'est tout... Une souris idiote qui me porte sur les nerfs, mais de toute façon il faut que je te batte, et ça change rien à ça...

Kyo commençait sérieusement à s'embrouiller, mais il entendit un petit rire venir de son cousin :   
_ Tu es vraiment mignon, Kyo...

Le chat reposa les yeux sur Yuki : qu'est-ce qu'il était mignon aussi quand il riait... vraiment mignon... Kyo secoua vivement la tête. Encore ces pensées complètement stupides !

_ Je ne suis pas mignon... grogna-il.

Puis il fixa un moment Yuki d'un air sérieux :  
_ Tu as quelqu'un ?  
_ Hein ?

Yuki releva un regard très surpris vers le chat avant de balbutier en baissant les yeux :  
_ C'est à dire que...  
_ J'aurais dû m'en douter !

Yuki se tendit imperceptiblement et regarda Kyo avec une pointe d'effarement. Mais le rouquin continua sans rien remarquer :  
_ Je n'aurais jamais pensé que ce puisse être pour de vrai entre toi et Haru...

Les yeux de Yuki s'écarquillèrent et il se releva d'un bond en lançant un regard noir à Kyo [ndc : regard noir de Cathy aussi !!!] :  
_ BAKA NEKO !!! Tu ne comprends jamais rien de rien !! Tu es vraiment stupide !! Je te déteste !

Et tout à coup, il disparut sous les yeux d'un Kyo qui resta complètement médusé devant cet accès de colère.

_ Bon sang quel rat stupide ! Qu'est-ce qu'il lui a encore pris ?! [ndc : *donne 4 baffes à Kyo* Baka neko ! ouvre les yeux bon sang !!]

Kyo se rallongea sur son futon en fixant le plafond. Tout cela avait beau être surprenant, Kyo remarqua bien qu'il avait apprécié cette petite discussion avec Yuki, sans se battre cette fois. Il ne pouvait nier que c'était assez agréable...

Kyo soupira, essayant d'oublier les questions qui commençaient à apparaître dans sa tête, et reprit le manga de Yuki pour continuer sa lecture... Il comprendrait peut-être cette stupide souris comme ça...[ndc : c'est ce qu'on dit... *regard torve vers Kyo*]

**********

Kyo buvait pensivement son lait devant le réfrigérateur. Il avait passé une nuit étrange... La réaction de Yuki l'avait, il devait bien se l'avouer, un peu perturbé... Bon sang ! Pourquoi ce satané rat ne pouvait-il pas se comporter normalement ?! Et après tout, pourquoi y pensait-il autant ? 

Kyo se renfrogna alors qu'il se dirigeait vers le petit salon. 

A sa grande surprise, Kazuma était là et semblait l'attendre, l'air grave. Le coeur de Kyo s'accéléra légèrement, mais le chat s'assit sans rien dire et ce fut Kazuma qui entama la conversation.

_ Je dois te dire quelque chose, Kyo... Je préfère le faire avant que tu n'ailles au manoir, on ne sait jamais...

Kyo éprouva un étrange malaise. Il savait que son maître allait lui apprendre une mauvaise nouvelle... et il se doutait un peu qui elle pouvait concerner.

_ Yuki...?

Kazuma acquiesça légèrement :  
_ Ils... ont décidé de le... "débrancher"... dans un peu moins d'une semaine... 

Kyo ne répondit pas. Il n'entendit même plus ce que lui disait Kazuma... Yuki... 

Kyo se leva d'un bond et courut vers sa chambre où il s'effondra sur le futon qu'il n'avait pas encore rangé.

Tout s'embrouillait dans sa tête... l'accident... Yuki qui s'était jeté, à sa place, sous la voiture... Yuki qui l'avait... protégé... Yuki... son Yuki... Il n'avait jamais voulu faire de mal... jamais... Il savait qu'il n'employait pas toute sa force quand il se battait avec lui, mais... il n'aurait jamais pu faire du mal à Yuki... la seule personne, avec Tohru, qui avait accepté son autre forme... la seule personne qu'il voulait revoir...

_ Kyo... Je suis désolé... J'aurais dû te le dire moi-même... Je n'en ai pas eu le courage...

Le chat releva doucement la tête, et, dans un mouvement brusque, se jeta au cou de la souris pour le prendre dans ses bras...

Et il retomba lourdement à terre, après avoir "traversé" l'image de Yuki... 

D'un air rageur, il frappa du poing sur le sol :  
_ Pourquoi tu ne te réveilles pas, saleté de rat ?! POURQUOI ?!!!

Il y eut un long silence tendu.

Visiblement crispé, Yuki était agenouillé sur le futon, la tête baissée, alors que Kyo roulait sur le côté pour se retrouver sur le dos à fixer le plafond. Pourquoi cela lui faisait-il si mal ? Il ne voulait pas perdre Yuki... pas lui aussi ! 

Mais la petite voix de Yuki finit par s'élever à nouveau, légèrement tremblante :  
_ Akito...  
_ On s'en fout d'Akito !! éclata Kyo en se redressant d'un bond. Je serai là, il ne pourra rien te faire, je l'en empêcherai !

Les yeux de Yuki s'agrandirent de surprise alors que Kyo le fixait avec un sérieux inébranlable. En fait, un petit coin de son esprit était lui-même surpris parce qu'il venait de dire, mais... il voulait que Yuki revienne, il voulait le protéger, il voulait que le rat lui sourit comme il l'avait fait la veille, il voulait...

_ Je... je ne sais pas... je ne sais plus... 

Kyo se laissa retomber en arrière. Il fixa à nouveau le plafond pour éviter de croiser le regard de la souris et finit par murmurer, d'une voix légèrement tremblante :  
_ Si tu ne le fais pas pour moi... fais le pour Haru... Tu ne peux pas le laisser si tu l'aimes...

Le coeur du chat se serra au fur et à mesure qu'il prononçait ces paroles, mais si c'était ce qui pouvait faire revenir Yuki...

_ Baka neko ! s'écria alors Yuki.

Kyo tourna les yeux vers lui et vit nettement qu'il était au bord des larmes.

_ Haru n'a rien a voir là-dedans ! Il n'y a qu'une seule personne pour moi...

Yuki se pencha vers Kyo en baissant les yeux.

_ Une seule, répéta-t-il dans un murmure...

Yuki posa alors doucement ses lèvres sur celles de Kyo qui écarquilla les yeux : Yuki l'embrassait ! Il ne sentait pas réellement les lèvres de Yuki en fait, mais c'était comme une légère caresse, un doux effleurement qui lui donna des frissons dans le dos, un frôlement qui fut bien trop court...

Yuki s'était légèrement écarté et reprit les yeux toujours baissés, évitant ceux de Kyo :  
_ Ne me repousse pas Kyo... s'il te plaît... Il n'y a que toi... Ne me repousse pas...

L'image de Yuki s'évanouit dans les airs alors même qu'il finissait de parler, laissant Kyo immobile sur le futon, les yeux toujours écarquillés.

_ Yuki...

(à suivre)

Voili voilou !! J'espère que vous avez aimé ^^ C'est pas trop gnangnan à la fin ?? (parce que j'ai eu du mal, même si la scène du baiser était prévue comme ça depuis le début ^^;;)  
Alors vous croyez que Kyo a compris maintenant ?? ^^ RDV au dernier chapitre pour le savoir ^^  
Ja bye bye !!


	8. Chapitre 8

Auteur : Cathy (sarjalim-angel@freesurf.fr)

Catégorie : shonen ai/yaoi (homophobes passez votre chemin !!)

Pairing(s) : Kyo x Yuki, sûrement un peu de Hatori x Ayame... quant à Shiguré x Akito... je pense pas finalement (je suis trop jalouse lol ^^ et puis j'suis un peu obsédée par le couple Kureno x Akito en ce moment ^^;;;), mais on verra quand même Akito !

Rating : PG-13 

Disclaimers : Alors tout le beau petit monde de Fruits Basket appartient à la merveilleuse Natsuki Takaya. Je ne fais que les emprunter un moment parce que je les adore !! ^_______^ (je ne sais pas si je vais les rendre d'ailleurs ^^ *s'accroche très fort à Akito* ^^)

Note : ça y est !!!!!!! le dernier chapitre est fini !!!!! Remerciez Maaya Sakamoto, parce que sans elle ça aurait été dur (j'ai toujours du mal à écrire les derniers chapitres ^^;;), mais ses chansons m'ont motivée ^^ J'espère qu'il vous plaira, même s'il n'est pas tout à fait conforme à mon idée de départ (il est très ressemblant mais je n'ai pas réussi à y insérer certaines choses -_- enfin bref...)

Comme d'habitude je remercie tous les reviewers qui me donnent le courage d'écrire (parce que sans review c'est pas très motivant ^^;;) : Amrisse, Saael', Sohma Risa, Sophie Black, Kaoru, Manu, Tipitina, Nagisa Moon, Shunrei, Ankh' et tous les autres qui m'ont suivie dans cette fic ! Arigato gozaimasu !

**So now, read, enjoy and review please ^_____^**

**Anges Gardiens**

_Chapitre 8_

Kyo effleura doucement ses lèvres du bout des doigts.

Yuki venait de l'embrasser...

Yuki venait de l'embrasser...

YUKI VENAIT DE L'EMBRASSER !!!!!!!!!!!!

Le chat se redressa d'un bond. Bon sang ! Pourquoi ce satané rat avait-il fait ça ?! Et surtout... pourquoi, lui, avait-il autant apprécié ?!! Ce n'était pas normal ! Il détestait Yuki !... Et il avait toujours cru que Yuki le détestait aussi... Pourtant... Il l'avait embrassé... Ce n'était pas Haru l'homme qu'il aimait et cette évidence faisait naître en lui une étrange et douce chaleur... [ndc : *champagne et cotillons* il a compris ^_______^]

Mais Kyo se renfrogna aussitôt. Pourquoi le rat l'aimerait-il lui, le chat, ce démon que tout le monde repoussait ? Pourquoi Yuki voudrait-il de quelqu'un comme lui ? C'était complètement absurde...

_ Kyo ! Il est l'heure ! 

Le chat se tourna vers la porte. Il en aurait presqu'oublier qu'il devait aller chez Hatori. Il finit par se lever et rejoint son maître d'un air sombre.

_ Kyo... ça va ? fit ce dernier d'un air concerné.  
_ Oui, oui, bougonna Kyo en mettant ses chaussures. 

Kazuma le regarda un instant et soupira :  
_ Très bien, allons-y alors...

Kyo ne dit pas un seul mot durant tous le trajet jusqu'au manoir. Il n'arrêtait pas de repenser à ce qu'il s'était passé et de nombreuses pensées contradictoires se bousculaient dans son esprit. Pourquoi Yuki avait-il fait cela ? C'était tellement insensé ! Etait-ce une comédie pour se moquer de lui ? 

Mais en même temps, Kyo ne pouvait ignorer que Yuki avait failli mourir pour le sauver, alors... Yuki éprouvait-il vraiment quelque chose pour lui ? Et lui, qu'est-ce qu'il ressentait vraiment ? Il ne pouvait pas aimer Yuki, le chat détestait le rat, c'était presqu'une règle. Dans ce cas... pourquoi voulait-il tant le revoir ? Pourquoi ne supportait-il pas l'idée que Yuki pourrait mourir, qu'il ne pourrait plus revoir ses grands yeux violets ?... Cette idée lui était tellement insoutenable...

_ Tends-moi ton bras Kyo, fit Hatori d'un ton maussade. 

Kyo releva la tête en essayant de mettre de côté toutes ses pensées et tendit son bras au dragon. Le médecin, qui semblait assez fatigué, les avait tout de suite introduit dans son cabinet pour en finir au plus vite. Il ôta rapidement le bandage de Kyo dans une atmosphère qui commençait à devenir vraiment pesante, et vérifia si tout était rétabli.

_ Très bien, reprit-il finalement, il n'y a plus aucun problème. Kyo peut reprendre les arts martiaux dès qu'il le souhaite.

Kazuma acquiesça doucement avec un léger sourire et remercia Hatori qui s'apprêtait déjà à repartir.

_ Pourquoi voulez-vous le débrancher ? murmura soudainement Kyo en fixant Hatori.

Kazuma et le médecin le regardèrent un moment et Hatori soupira :  
_ C'est la décision d'Akito, répondit-il simplement.

Kyo serra des poings :  
_ Et parce qu'Akito l'a dit, on peut laisser mourir Yuki sans rien faire ! s'écria le chat qui sentait les larmes lui monter aux yeux.  
_ Il ne va pas forcément mourir, nous n'en savons rien, répliqua calmement Hatori.  
_ Yuki ne va pas mourir, fit alors une voix derrière eux.

Tous se retournèrent pour faire face à Akito [ndc: mamoooouuuuuuurrrrrrrrr !!!!!!! hum hum... sorry ^^;;] qui venait d'entrer dans la pièce suivi de près par Shiguré.

_ Yuki ne mourra pas et il reviendra ici dès que tout sera fini. Il n'y a rien à redire sur cette décision, continua-t-il avec une légère pointe de dédain.

La machoire de Kyo se crispa alors qu'il serrait les poings, ses ongles commençant à entamer légèrement la paume de sa main. 

C'était de sa faute ! C'était de sa faute si Yuki ne revenait ! C'était lui qui l'empêchait de revenir, lui qui traumatisait *son* Yuki ainsi ! Tout était de sa faute !

_ YUKI NE REVIENDRA PAS ICI ! JAMAIS ! hurla soudainement Kyo.

Tous le regardèrent avec un air ahuri avant qu'Akito n'explose de colère :  
_ REPETE UN PEU CA CHAT-DEMON !!!!!!!!!! YUKI EST A MOI ! VOUS ETES TOUS A MOI ! JE SUIS LE SEUL A POUVOIR DECIDER DE VOTRE VIE ! 

Le chef de famille s'approcha de Kyo avec un air sinistre et l'attrapa violemment par le col de son t-shirt :  
_ Yuki reviendra ici parce que je l'ai décidé ainsi, sussura-t-il. Vous devez obéir à mes ordres... à jamais. Comment toi, le chat, pourrais-tu y faire quelque chose ?

Kyo bouillait de rage, et personne n'eut le temps d'intervenir, qu'il repoussa brusquement Akito avant de lui décocher une magistrale droite qui fit perdre l'équilibre au chef de famille.

Kyo le surplomba alors de toute sa hauteur en le fixant d'un regard rempli de haine.

_ Yuki ne reviendra jamais ici ! fit-il froidement. Nous n'avons plus d'ordre à recevoir de personne et Yuki sera libre de faire ce qu'il veut !

Il se tourna vers Kazuma d'un air plus que déterminé :  
_ Shishou, j'accepte votre proposition, je viendrai travailler au dojo, comptez sur moi.

Et sans que personne n'ait eu le temps de réagir, Kyo se sauva aussi vite que ses capacités physiques le lui permettaient.

**********

A peine dix minutes plus tard, Kyo, essoufflé, se retrouvait devant l'hôpital.

Il savait ce qu'il voulait faire. Il en avait brusquement pris conscience...

Le chat entra dans le bâtiment et se dirigea aussitôt vers la chambre de Yuki. Heureusement, Ayame n'était pas là, cela simplifierait les choses.

Kyo s'approcha silencieusement du lit et son coeur se serra : Yuki avait l'air si mal en point avec tous ces tubes et ses perfusions, et il était si pâle... Kyo repoussa quelques mèches du front du rat et le regarda un instant.

Il devait devenir fort, il fallait qu'il grandisse, il fallait qu'il devienne plus adulte. C'était tout ce qu'il pouvait faire pour Yuki, pour le protéger... 

Kyo s'agenouilla au pied du lit et prit la main de Yuki dans la sienne, la serrant légèrement.

_ Yuki, souffla-t-il doucement, je sais que tu m'entends... Tu ne retourneras pas au manoir, jamais, je te le promets. Je... je vais louer un studio, et... si tu veux... tu pourras y venir aussi... Tu pourras aller à l'université et faire ce que tu veux... J'empêcherai Akito de te faire quoique ce soit... Mais... Il faut que tu te réveilles... Tu n'es peut-être qu'un sale petit rat stupide, mais je ne veux pas que tu meurs...

Kyo appuya sa tête contre le rebord du lit. Il devait avoir l'air stupide comme ça, à parler dans le vide. Peut-être même que Yuki ne l'entendait pas en fait. Tout cela n'était peut-être qu'un rêve... Tout cela paraissait tellement irréel... Tout comme la main de Yuki qui serrait la sienne... la main de Yuki... la main de Yuki !?!

Kyo se redressa brusquement et se retrouva face à deux grands yeux violets qui le fixaient intensément.

Kyo cligna des yeux un instant en se demandant si ce n'était pas une nouvelle vision, mais Yuki le regardait bel et bien !

Le chat se releva d'un bond :  
_ Baka nezumi ! Pourquoi tu me fixes comme ça ?! [ndc: chassez le naturel, il revient au galop ^^;;]

Les yeux de Yuki s'agrandirent de surprise ce qui calma Kyo aussitôt. Le chat se pencha vers Yuki et posa son front contre le sien.

_ Yuki... Je suis si content, murmura-t-il de façon à peine audible. Est-ce que... est-ce que ça veut dire que tu veux bien rester avec moi ?...

Kyo se détacha légèrement de la souris et le regarda dans les yeux, d'une façon aussi intense que sérieuse.

Yuki le fixa un moment et finit par lever difficilement sa main pour venir caresser du bout des doigts le visage de Kyo alors qu'un léger sourire venait se former sur son visage malgré le respirateur. Il hocha lentement la tête et Kyo sentit son coeur se délester d'un énorme poids.

Avec précaution, Kyo vint alors blottir sa tête au creux du Yuki.  
_ Merci, murmura-t-il. Je promets que je te protégerai maintenant, je te le promets...

**~ Fin (?) ~**

Voilà c'est fini, Yuki s'est réveillé et tout le monde est content (euh, pas Akito, mais bon ^^;;). La fin est un peu bateau mais franchement c'était soit ça soit faire mourir Yuki ce que personne ne souhaitait je suppose ^^;;

Maintenant, **LA GRANDE QUESTION** : voulez-vous une suite ????? ah ah car il peut y en avoir une et je peux déjà vous dire qu'il y aura quelques scènes... hmm ^^ D'ailleurs, j'ai un peu de mal à concevoir cette fic sans sa suite, car là, il reste quand même quelques questions en suspens... mais le choix vous appartient, je n'ai pas envie d'écrire une suite dans le vide ^^;;

Ja ne !


End file.
